Sometimes
by L.A.91
Summary: After meeting an enigmatic and charming man, Jacob; Edward begins a new relationship with him. Unfortunately, it's never easy to be with someone who doesn't seem to trust you. Edward has to decide if what they have together is worth the fight.AH
1. Sometimes: First Impressions Last

**AN: Yeah…another one I've been working on. Hope you guys like it.**

**Summary: After meeting an enigmatic and charming man, Jacob; Edward begins a new relationship with him. Unfortunately, it's never easy to be with someone who doesn't seem to trust you. Edward has to decide if what they have together is worth the fight.**

* * *

**Sometimes**

**Chapter One: First Impressions Last  
****  
Edward**

The first time I saw him, my whole body froze up. Dancing under the club's strobe lights, his dark copper-coloured skin caused him to stand out from everyone else. Over six foot four' and with the shoulders of a bouncer, this God-like creature mesmerised me. Muscles that went on forever, made me want to run my hands – or my tongue – along all of his exposed skin. Wearing only skinny jeans and shoes, he was temptation at its best. Or worst, as was the case for me.

Dancing – with a slim five foot six body frame, and pale white skin – I couldn't help but try. Tapping lightly on his bare right shoulder, I hoped and prayed for a positive reaction. Black, shoulder-length strands of hair were flicked out of his face as he spun around. Dark as night, his eyes narrowed as they scrutinised me. All hopes were lost as his lips curled up in a condescending, cocky smirk. With a slight shake of his head, he turned away.

Not really surprised, but definitely upset, I pulled back and moved around the dance floor. I didn't want Mr Dark, Intimidating and Gorgeous to ruin my night. He was obviously very conceited if it's all about looks for him. _Everyone is entitled to their own type_, a voice inside my head said. Searching for a suitable partner to dance the night away with, I decided I needed some reassurance. I wasn't normally very self-conscious, but after three drinks and Mr D.I.G, I felt a little unworthy. Luckily, I found my reassurance in a tall, lean-figured blonde. His sky-blue eyes stared me down while his pointer finger curled inwards – beckoning me over to him.

Approaching him warily, he rewarded me with a sexy smile when I was a foot away. Grabbing my hand lightly, he spun me around and then placed his hands on my waist. Using this position, he pulled me back into his chest, and his body began to sway with the music. The whole time we danced – if you could call it that – I could feel eyes on me. Nervous and jittery, I attempted to scan the room. My eyes were only given a moment to look, before Blondie's hand was under my chin, turning it backwards. Pressing his lips to mine, he didn't wait for any hint of permission. Diving straight in, his tongue forced its way between my lips and into my mouth. As it swirled around, I debated whether to make a fuss or just see if I liked it. After only a few more seconds, I broke the contact and turned. Thanking him for the dance, I spun around and headed for the bar. I wanted to get one more drink and dance in before I left the club to go back home. I knew I normally would stay out for at least another two hours, but I wasn't feeling much up to it.

While I waited for my drink to be made, a shiver of fear ran down my spine. Through my glasses, eyes were once again on the look-out for whoever was causing this anxiety. I could feel the heat from someone's stare, but could not figure out from where it was originating. Shifting my body so that I was half facing the dance floor, I scanned the area for Mr D.I.G., curious to see if he'd found someone up to par and to his liking. With a small frown, I made the assumption that he had, as he was nowhere to be seen.

Paying the bartender with a smile, I took my drink and walked over to a small circular table. Pushing my glasses up the bridge of my nose, I tried to forget about the sensation of being observed and scrutinised. I fiddle with the straw between my fingers as I took big sips of my cocktail. I decided to simply bask in all of this eye candy and watch the guys dancing. But that was when I saw him. Again. At the bottom of the stairs which separated the dance area and the bar, stood Mr Dark, Intimidating and Gorgeous; staring intently. Right at _me_.

Choking and sputtering, I pulled the straw out of my mouth and tried to gain some oxygen. Feeling like an absolute idiot, my eyes remained on my drink. Not daring to lift them, I watched the straw as I stirred my drink aimlessly. When I felt it safe, I took a couple of sips and then sighed. I finally raised my eyes and glanced over, expecting him to be gone. Seeing that I was right, I wondered how I could be disappointed. Only, he hadn't gone away; he was walking, no – striding towards me with a lithe animalistic power. My head continued to spin this way and that, determined he must be heading towards something or_ someone_ else near me.

But as he made his way over and stood right at my table, I lamented the fact that it was me he was after. His eyes seemed to be glaring at me, and it finally made some sort of sense. For some unknown reason he was angry at me, and has thus been glaring at me this whole time. I exhaled with relief, realising it must have been _him_ staring at me all night.

Garnering my courage, I spoke up.

"Can I help you?"

Finished with the empty glass, I placed it on the table. He remained silent, so my eyes took the opportunity to roam over his dark, sculpted body. From his shoulders, down to his chest and abdomen were perfectly defined muscles. They were just _made_ to have hands, fingers and tongues wrapped around them, caressing them, loving on them. I was sure the desire I felt for him was pouring from me in waves, obvious enough to see. I clearly wanted the privilege to lick my way along each and every hard-earned muscle. Sucking in my bottom lip, my teeth then held it tightly between them.

Hearing his deep cough, my eyes snapped back to his face. The dark orbs were no longer angry, but they were filled with heat. Clearing my throat much more quietly, my brows furrowed together.

"Have I done something to annoy you?" When he just cocked his brow, I huffed with irritation. "Look if it's about me wanting to dance before, I'm not going to apologise. You come into a club such as this, looking like _that_…well you're bound to get propositioned by at least a few guys that you wouldn't normally go for." I repositioned my glasses and took a deep breath. "And if it wasn't because of that, then I have no idea what I could have done."

After another moment or two, the corner of his mouth lifted.

"I'm Jacob."

Offering a hand, his smirk spread out to form a grin when I hesitated. With narrowed eyes, I eventually placed my hand inside his. The handshake was firm and simple before he let go.

A smile playing on my lips, I replied, "I'm Edward."

* * *

**AN: I see this story being around 10 chapters, updating once a week.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: Author's Note!

**Author's Note:**

**Hello my supportive readers! I'm sorry if anyone got excited when they saw that there was a chapter update, but I figured in order to announce this, it had to be where you could see it.**

**I have started to write this story from the beginning to the end in order for me to send it off to publishers! With a lot of hard work and time, I've managed to plan it all out and have written a quarter of the complete story so far. My goal is to have it completely written and finished by the end of this year.**

**I promise to update my profile with any information on this story as it progresses. Also, if you are interested in the development of my story, feel free to hit me up with a PM and I'll answer any questions =) I know some of you might still be wanting to know 'Jacob's' back story, so stay tuned and I'll let you know if it is ever published and what the title is! =D**

**Finally, I just want to say a big THANK YOU for all of my reviewers that this story has had. All of your support has motivated me to keep writing this story. I've just started to connect with my characters really well and it's making the writing a lot easier!**

**Thanks again!**

**Laura**


End file.
